Cyclops (KingMacho)
|gender = Male|movie = X-Men X-Men II X-Men III The New Avengers: Secret Invasion|status = Alive|actor = |alias = Cyclops Shades Eye Blast Boy Lover Boy Pink Eye Red Eye Red Rover|age = 35-36|DOB = August 3rd, 1987|image = Scott.jpg}}Scott Summers '''is a mutant who possesses powerful optic eye blasts of energy that are emitted from his eyes, which can only be controlled with the aid of special eyewear. He is the field leader of the mutant team called the X-Men. Personality Cyclops is the leader of the X-Men and often makes decisions while in battle, such as him shooting Magneto with his optic blast. Cyclops shows to be a strong, tough and determined leader of the X-Men, saying that he would take care of the X-Men if Professor X were to ever die. Even as a teenager Scott, displayed traits of a natural leader and formulating plans. Cyclops has a strong bond with his love interest Jean Grey, with their love being one of the few constants seen in both timelines. He is very protective of her and her safety, as well as being very annoyed when Logan flirts with her. He also had a close bond with Hank McCoy, with Hank having a mentor/older brother kind of role to Scott. Scott held Charles Xavier in a father-like role, becoming quite emotional when Charles was put in a coma but promising him that he would continue his vision and protect the students, should anything happen to him. Cyclops also had a close bond with Storm, in both timelines they became close friends. He is also quite calm and polite, trying to shake Wolverine's hand when first meeting him, and taking Nightcrawler to the mall upon hearing he has never been to one. Cyclops shows his humor with Wolverine by being more sarcastic such as making fun of his dislike for the X-Men uniforms, he is one of the few people to actually banter with Logan and his insults. Despite Logan and Scott having a lot of angry tension between them, there was mutual respect. Powers and Abilities * '''Optic Eye Blasts: Cyclops has the ability to release powerful energy blasts from his eyes. However, these blasts are uncontrollable and continuous, as they are constantly firing from his eyes whenever they are opened. He wears special glasses or a visor made with ruby quartz to prevent himself from accidentally causing unintentional destruction. The beams are capable of blasting through steel, concrete, and wood, as well as to send targets flying backwards. He can change the intensity of the beam with a dial on the visors. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - While living in the X-Mansion for so many years, Scott has learned several forms of martial arts, such as judo and kickboxing. * Expert Pilot - Scott is a highly trained pilot, taking the X-Men to many battles along with Storm. * Skilled Leader - Scott led his fellow X-Men on missions and trained and taught many students at the school. Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Heroes Category:X-Men Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters